Can I Trust You?
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield, CEO of Erebor Ind. and one of the most handsome, most wealthy men alive. But the company has been stolen from by an elusive thief. A thief owned by Smaug Wyrm, CEO of Firedrake Jewellers. A reporter who knows too much, a terrorist movement, friends, enemies, family...is there anyone that Thorin can trust? THORIN/OC/SMAUG (lurv triangle :3 )
1. Prologue

**ALLO ALLO ALLO! Just thought I'd start typing this random fic for the sake of it lemme give you a brief into it. It's a modern day fic...Bilbo is a girl...there will be no romances...(OR WILL THERE :P you decide! POTENTIAL BAGGINSHIELD AND SMAUGBO...NOT TO MENTION Tauriel/Legolas and brotherly Fili and Kili cuteness)**

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY STORY IDEAS AND OC's**

_**Prologue**_

Thorin Oakenshield, CEO of Erebor Industries; one of the world's leading jewellery and mining businesses, stood in front of the press. His greying, dark hair was slicked back, his beard was neatly trimmed and was as sharp as the dark blue suit he wore, and as crisp and the clean white collar of his shirt. The man leaned on the stand and looked out over the press as they clicked pictures and held tape recorders under his nose.

"Thorin!"

"Mr Oakenshield!"

Question after question was fired at him. Dwalin, his meaty bodyguard, and best friend, waved his arms and shouted. The large crowd silenced and all eyes watched the businessmen. He cleared his throat and looked at the crowd with his dapper smile.

"Right please I'll take your questions now, but only one at a time...I'm a man, I cannot multi-task though it's been rumoured."

He winked and some of the women folk giggled. A male reporter raised his hand. Thorin pointed to him.

"Waldo Hardbuckle from Buckland Times...Mr Oakenshield, is it true that Erebor Industries is due to turn out a huge loss this year?"

"Well if it is then the math of my best workers must be off. Erebor has never yet turned out any losses nor will I let it! I'm stubborn like that."

The crowd laughed and Thorin smiled, hiding the fact that the answer was indeed true. The company was due to turn out a huge loss, this was due to the robbery that had happened earlier in the year. Nobody, except Thorin's closest workers and family, knew of it. They'd lost a family heirloom; the arkenstone, and no one knew how they'd lost it.

"Alrighty next question, ah yes the lovely dark-haired woman with the microphone. You have a question Miss?"

The female in question blushed and raised her mic.

"Uh Miss Arwen Undomiel of the Rivendell Gazette, Mister Oakenshield..."

Thorin grinned.

"Please call me Thorin."

Women giggled and the reporter blushed again, stuttering.

"Uh...um...Mr Oakenshield are the rumours true about the death of your sister's husband? Drug abuse?"

Thorin froze a little, recently his little sister; Dis, had lost her husband. He knew it was due to cocaine, but Dis still clung onto the belief that he'd been clean...she'd been grasping onto it desperately. Dwalin glared at the female.

"Thorin will not be answering questions regarding his family!"

Trying to regain composure, the handsome man scanned over the crowd. Another hand raised and this time it was a familiar face. Free-lance journalist Radagast Brown...an elderly fellow Thorin admitted, but he was nice enough company and generally made sure to write only good things.

"Ah yes Mister Brown?"

"Hello Mr Oakenshield."

"Your question?"

"Ah yes...oh it was on the tip of my tongue...ah I remember now...what is this about your company quarrelling with the environmentalist movement of Mirkwood?"

Thorin growled. Mirkwood was an annoying organisation, set up by Thorin's arch nemesis from high school, Thranduil Greenleaf. The snobby, stuck-up, dick headed blonde so-and-so, had decided that he would do whatever it took to annoy the Oakenshield family...apparently his father and Thorin's father, and grandfather, had quarrelled as well. The man sighed and ran a hand over his chin, scratching his beard. He sucked through his teeth before answering.

"My company doesn't agree with the views of Mirkwood...and we do find that their rallies and protests by our mines, do disturb the peaceful working environment we try to offer our employees. So yes we have been quarrelling...but it's nothing to seroious..."

Another hand raised.

"Yes?"

"Thredon Hay of the Rohirrim Column, can the same be said for your relations with the terrorist movement of Azog?"

"Well terrorists are terrorists."

"Yes, but Mr Oakenshield, they only appear to attack your business and your mines. Doesn't that appear a little odd?"

Thorin looked down at his hands, tapped them off the stand, and then back to the columnist. Azog was an ex-employee of the company. He'd quit his job after a serious accident in which he'd lost half his arm. Enraged and permanently disable, he blamed Thorin's family for what had happened to him. The albino had set out to destroy the Oakenshield via terrible means and, so far, had managed to kill his grandfather in a mine collapse and his father had gone missing.

"Yes it is, but we have no idea what we've done to aggravate these people...and the Iron Hills police, who is lead by my cousin, do everything they can to enforce law and order. They have also kept the company safe for years so I have no doubt that they will continue to do so!"

Dwalin, folded his arms and coughed. Thorin looked to the muscular man, his friend nodded and tapped his watch. The business-man turned back to the crowd.

"Alright everyone last question...hands up please!"

He gave another dashing smile and he swore he saw two woman faint and another few swoon. His gaze caught a pair of warm caramel coloured eyes. The young woman was short in height and had soft honey curls. She held an old, battered Dictaphone in hand as well as a notepad and pen in the other. The woman averted her gaze when she realised that Thorin had seen her, pulling her tatty jacket closer to her and trying to hide behind another reporter. The CEO of Erebor Ind. Pointed to her and grinned.

"The young woman near the front...do you have a question? Miss?"

"Bella...Bella Baggins of the Shire Magazine...well uh my question is...uh...why does Smaug Wyrm, CEO of Firedrake Jewellers, have the ancient Oakenshield jewel; the arkenstone?"

The crowd silenced, all eyes looked to the woman, then to Thorin, and back again. Thorin's eyes widened...how...what...? Dwalin gawked and the woman; Bella Baggins, shrunk away. The business-man looked around before leaning into the microphone.

"No more questions."

As he walked away for his car, shouts and cries echoed from the crowd. Thorin leaned over to Dwalin and murmured.

"Get that reported into my office now!"

Dwalin nodded and Thorin climbed into his black Audi R8 and sped off.

"BRRP BRRP BRRP!"

Bella dug into her jeans pocket and pulled out her mobile.

**INCOMING CALL FROM S.W**

She answered it. The smooth, sexy voice at the other line spoke softly to her.

"Nice little stunt you did there my dear...but remember what you're there to do!"

The woman sighed.

"Yes...don't worry I will."

A heavy hand landed on her shoulder and the woman turned to see the meaty bodyguard. She spoke to the caller. Her tone was chipper.

"So I'll call ya later...yeah yeah...no no don't worry...Rigth I gotta go bye!"

"What don't han.."

She finished the call and turned round, her shy demeanour climbing back up her neck.

"Can I help you?"

The bald man grunted.

"Aye...the boss wants to see you in his office...now!"

**Please read review favourite and follow...WOULD LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS IF THERE SHOULD BE ROMANCE OR NO!**


	2. Chapter One

**Right I have decided that I just can't do it! I cannot sink to the depths of a Bagginshield...or a Smaugbo...IT'S AGAINST MY NATURE!...but yeah I'm making Bella an OC...she's Bilbo's twin sister...we'll see more of Bilbo in later chapters! So yes this is NOT a Bagginshield...NOR is it a Smaugbo...it is a Thorin/OC/Smaug mwahahahahaahahahaha! Just thought I'd clear that clear...please keep reviewing favouriting and following all my stories!**

"_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret"**_

_(The All-American Rejects -Dirty Little Secret)_

She'd been taken to a large skyscraper, marvelling at the large pillar of glass as it rose into the sky; Erebor Ind. HQ. The bodyguard had led her to a lift, passing a young receptionist, with dark red hair and a neatly trimmed beard, whose name-tag read the name Ori, the boy had waved as Bella had been marched past. Within the lift there'd been a scruffy looking man who was wearing an odd looking hat. He'd given Bella a wide toothy grin and offered his hand.

"Bofur, chief miner 'ere at Erebor."

Bella had taken it and shaken it politely.

"Bella Baggins, journalist for the Shire Magazine."

"Oh I read that magazine...you're the lass that writes the articles on pages 6 and 7?"

Bella nodded quietly and Bofur smiled again. The bodyguard grunted and Bofur had turned to him.

"Oi Dwalin calm yer beard, it's no crime tae talk to someone."

Bofur had gotten off at one of the lower floors and then it had been just Bella and Dwalin. He'd marched her from the lift as soon as they'd reached the top floor. Bella took one look out of one of the clear glass panels and her knees began to shake and she lost the feeling in her legs. Dwalin raised an eyebrow and grunted again.

"I uh...have acrophobia..."

The man looked at her blankly.

"It's a fear of heights." 

"I know what it means!"

Helping her to stand outside a large black door, he'd knocked and entered; leaving the reporter by herself. Her mobile vibrated in her jeans pocket and hesitantly she pulled it out and clicked open the text.

**Message from S.W**

_**We are going to have words about you hanging up, my dear!**_

**Message from Bilbo**

_**Hi Izzie, just wondering when you'll be back in the office? How did the interview go?**_

_**Bilbo x**_

The woman sighed and put the phone back in her pocket, just as Dwalin poked his head back into the hallway.

"Ye can come in now."

He pulled open the heavy black doors and Bella edged in nervously. The floor was a clear, stainless black and the walls were all glass. Bella avoided looking outwards to the drop and walked towards the mahogany desk in the centre of the room. The heels of her shoes clicked off the floor and the sound echoed as she approached. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and bit her lip nervously. The well-polished desk had papers littered all over it and a single leather seat stood behind it. Thorin Oakenshield had a mobile held to his ear and was talking loudly to the receiver.

"Yes, yes I know Dain! I'm perfectly aware of that! No it doesn't matter...just...Dain calm down and listen to me you idiot. Get a hold of yourself! Just focus the case on getting the arkenstone back...yes that's all I want..."

His piercing blue gaze swept over to where Bella stood, fiddling with the handbag with her stuff in. He gestured for her to sit and the woman pulled the other chair from the opposite side of the desk and sat down gracefully. Thorin then turned back to the call.

"Right mhm mhm...listen I've got to go cousin...call me of you find anything...thank you...yeah..yeah..alright bye."

He hung up the mobile and placed it carefully on his desk, not looking up at the hazel coloured eyes. The CEO straightened a piece of filing on his desk, silently. Bella looked down at her hands, her mobile buzzing against her leg again. She ignored it as Thorin lifted his head.

"Now Mrs Baggins..."

"Uh..it's Miss..."

"...Miss Baggins, care to tell me HOW exactly you found out about the arkenstone theft?"

He noticed how her eyes widened and her mouth opened a little. Bella blinked and met his gaze, she took in his handsome features before speaking.

"I didn't know that the jewel had been stolen..." 

"Right..."

She saw his fists clench and the woman shuffled nervously.

"Honestly Mr Oakenshield, my job is to report on large businesses. If you read my last article then you would know that I recently interviewed Mr Wyrm and he told me of how one of HIS miners found the..."

Thorin stood and smacked the table with his fist.

"THAT JEWEL HAS BEEN IN OUR VAULTS FOR YEARS!"

Bella internally flinched, but her professionalism refused to let it show. She dug into her bag and pulled out her notebook, flipping through the pages until she found what she sought.

"See..."

She pushed the tattered book across the table so Thorin could read it. The business eyed her before picking it up and flicking through the neat handwriting. He felt a smile twitch on his lips at her shorthand and the way she drew bubbles over her i's. The scrawl was indeed an interview with Smaug, Thorin growled and placed the book down in front of him.

"Indeed, so what made you curious to ask about it today?"

The woman cleared her throat and shifted in her seat.

"Well as a reporter it is my job to..."

"No, that wasn't my question...I understand that it's your job to ask questions. But you obviously KNEW that this jewel belonged to my family and you KNEW that I must've lied about turning out a loss...so again why?"

"Well...I...I was curious I guess..."

Thorin blinked, slightly surprised at the honest answer. Her wide eyes watched him warily and he smiled gently.

"Curious?"

Bella tried not to focus on the fact that his smile flattered everything about him and made him all the more visually attractive. She focused on the question that his baritone voice had asked.

"Yes...well it's your family's most prized possession so one is naturally curious when there are no reports of it ever being in the hands of another. Mr Wyrm was very clever in keeping of how he his employee found the jewel, and when I began to corner him on the subject; he finished my interview and threw me out his office. So this was the only time that I believed that I could get some answers. I'm a reporter Mr Oakenshield, not a detective."

"You appear to act like one."

The comment was said under his breath. Thorin folded his hands and lent his chin on them, watching her. He admired the way her hair glowed in the sun and how her eyes would dart around every so often. The man realised he was staring and quickly lowered his eyes, focusing on the paperwork on his desk- watching the stats and graphs with intense focus. Suddenly the silence was broken as the doors burst open with a bang and Dwalin hurried up to him. Thorin frowned and Bella jumped at the sound.

"Dwalin?!"

"He's here!"

Thorin blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"Duh 'course I am! I know that slippery bastard anywhere."

Bella looked down at her hands again. Thorin stood at the same time she did.

"Well Miss Baggins, I'm afraid to say that that's all I need for now. Thank you for your time, we'll be in touch if we need anything."

He straightened his tie and then offered his hand. Bella reached over the desk and took it. A jolt of heat shot through them both and she quickly withdrew her hand.

"Uh your welcome Mr Oakenshield, have a nice day."

The she quickly sped down to the door. As soon as she was on the other side she let out a heavy breath.

"Well hello there my dear."

The silky voice drifted to her and she raised her head. The lanky man leaned against the cold stone wall, his sharp suit contrasting with his diamond white skin. His golden eyes studied her and his brown hair was oiled onto his head. Bella walked past him, Smaug raising his hand to touch her cheek as she did so. His skin was freezing and she flinched away, hurrying into the lift and pressing the ground floor button. When she reached the bottom her phone buzzed, she groaned and pulled it out her pocket. There was an incoming phone call, she answered.

"I'll see you tonight my dear."

"I'm busy tonight...Bilbo's doing dinner and I'll be at his place..."

"...then I'll wait...but remember my dear...I'm not a patient man; when I'm hungry, I will feed."

The call ended and she sighed, pushing the mobile deep into her jeans pocket. Then she pushed the large glass door open, hearing Ori's goodbye, and walking back onto the busy street. Thorin watched her from the top floor, finding her head in the crowd. He never looked away when he spoke to Dwalin.

"Bring him in."

"Yes Thorin..."

"Oh and do a background check on a Miss Bella Baggins."

He turned back to his desk and spotted something. The reporters notebook. He sighed and picked it up, smiling at the writing. Then the doors opened and a a sarcastic chuckle could be heard.

"Hello again Thorin."

"Smaug."

**Please Review x**


	3. Chapter Two

_**Hi again! Glad that people like my characterisation so far...wait until you see what I have all planned for Gandalf and stuff...might make him a lawyer or something of that ilk. Anyway please keep reviewing, favouriting and following...much appreciated... :D Smaug's character is meant to be like a Benedict Cumberbatch crossed with Tom Felton when he's playing Draco Malfoy...so creepy, suave, but sexy... :3 Please read...ENJOY**_

_'**You don't have to feel like a wasted space, your original, cannot be replaced'**_

_(Katy Perry - 'Firework')_

_Bella pulled up outside her twin's house and got out of her red Mini Cooper, locking after she closed the door. She had managed to pop back to her flat, in Hobbiton Avenue, to change and had replaced her jeans, tattered leather jacket and t-shirt, with a bright floral dress and some flat shoes. The mobile in her back vibrated, she growled and ignored it, tucking her keys into the bag and walking to the door. The woman knocked twice before gently letting herself in._

_"Hi Izzie! I'm in the kitchen!"_

_The smell of chicken and mushrooms flooded her senses and Bella smiled. She walked through the large house, admiring Bilbo's art deco taste in design. When she reached the kitchen, she couldn't help, but laugh at the sight of her flustered brother. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and he had flour stained on his brown chinos. Bilbo was wearing a frilly pink apron and cursed loudly when some boiling water splashed back onto him._

_"BUGGER!"_

_"Haha...nice to see you too Bil!"_

_The short man turned and smiled. He went up to his sister and hugged her tightly. Bella laughed and kissed his cheek._

_"Hi Izzie!"_

_"C'mon Bilbo I told you I prefer Bella."_

_"And I told you that Mum called you Isabella...and I will always call you Izzie!"_

_His hazel eyes, identical to hers, twinkled with mischief and she slapped his arm lightly. Bilbo laughed and went into one of the cupboards, pulling two wine glasses out and setting them on the marble counter. He fished around in his large fridge and pulled out a fancy bottle of wine. He talked as he poured the wine and Bella sat down at the oak table. Her phone buzzed again._

_"So how did the interview go Sis? What was Thorin 'the hunk' Oakenshield like?"_

_"Did you really just call him The Hunk?"_

_Bilbo brought the glasses to the table and sat down, passing one to his twin. He laughed and sipped the red liquid._

_"Oh come on Iz, every time that man is in anything or does anything, you watch like a hawk...I have to admit though that if I wasn't straight I'd have him."_

_"Bilbo?!"_

_She blushed and took a sip of the wine, letting the fruitiness slide along her tastebuds._

_"Well the interview was alright I guess...I had to go to his office..."_

_Bilbo lowered his glass._

_"Ooooh..."_

_"Oh shut up, not like that. No he didn't like the question I'd asked...you know the one from my interview with Smaug Wyrm..."_

_"I hate that guy..."_

_Bella's mobile vibrated loudly and she rolled her eyes. Bilbo looked at her curiously._

_"Aren't you going to answer that?"_

_"No."_

_"Oh is it some mystery man that you've yet to introduce me too? Is he as gorgeous or a dashing as a certain Mr Oakenshield?"_

_Bilbo laughed and fluttered his eyelashes; mock swooning. Bella chuckled and sipped her wine._

_"You sure you're not gay?"_

_"Positive Izzie...considering I have a girlfriend!"_

_"What you mean you actually asked Fern Gamgee out?"_

_"That I did!"_

_Bella choked on her wine and Bilbo laughed._

_"Oh don't act so surprised."_

_"Sorry..I just never thought you'd ask your best friend's cousin who you've fancied for like...forever!"_

_Bilbo laughed and then cried out as a pan boiled over._

_"Christ not the sweet potato!"_

_He jumped up and ran over to the cooker. Bella giggled and watched as he struggled._

_"Need a hand?"_

_"No! No! I can do it myself..."_

_"You sure Bil?"_

_"Positive..."_

_Bella's mobile vibrated again._

_"...you go and answer that...I'll call you through when it's ready."_

_She laughed and got up, going to the cooker and kissing her twin's cheek and ruffling his short honey curls, before pulling her mobile out her bag. She walked into the fancy living room and answered the call._

_"Hello..."_

_"I thought you said you wouldn't bother me!"_

_"Well that's a charming way to greet your boss."_

_"Oh shit...sorry Mr Bracegirdle...I thought you were someone else..."_

_A rumbling laugh came from the other line._

_"It's alright Bels...just phoned to see how my number one business reporter got on today?"_

_"Well I got some good stuff..you won't be disappointed by this article..."_

_"And why I have a certain Mr Oakenshield on line 4 wanting to speak to you..."_

_Bella's eyes widened...why was he wanting to speak to you._

_"You better have not annoyed him Bella...otherwise my wife will want to have words at why you pissed off her favourite person in the world."_

_"I don't believe I have annoyed Mr Oakenshield and I have no idea why he wants to speak to me..."_

_"Well I'll put him through and you can find out then."_

_She heard her boss press a button and then the phone went silent. Bella lowered the mobile from her ear and then suddenly it began to vibrate again. It was from an unknown number. She answered._

_"Uh..hello?"_

_"Good evening Miss Baggins."_

_"Mr Oakenshield?"_

_Bilbo had come to the door and smirked. He pretended to swoon against the frame and slid down it, causing her to muffle a giggle, but blush violently. She went up to her brother and skelped him round the head._

_"How can I help you Mr Oakenshield?"_

_"You left some of your work in my office."_

_"Oh...shit...that'll be my notebook...shit I just said shit...oh fuck!"_

_She clapped a hand to her mouth and groaned. She heard a rumbling baritone laugh down the receiver. Weird noises started coming from the hallway and she poked her head out to see her brother mock snogging. Bella rolled her eyes and closed the door._

_"I am so sorry..."_

_"No no, it's perfectly fine...actually it's good that you left your notebook..."_

_Bella felt herself flush and her knees weakened a little._

_"It is?"_

_"Yes as now we will be able to discuss your interview with My Wyrm some more."_

_"Oh..."_

_"Also the company's lawyer a Mr Grey would like to partake in the discussion tomorrow...if that is no trouble?"_

_"Well I'm actually..."_

_"Splendid, I'll see you in my office around 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. Have a splendid evening."_

_The line went dead and Bella blinked. She heard Bilbo shout from the kitchen and she hesitantly went through._

_"What did handsome want then?"_

_"Uh nothing...I just left my notebook so I'll go and pick it up tomorrow."_

_"Ah your "notebook"...is that code for something?"_

_"Haha you wish!"_

_Bilbo placed the chicken on the table and sighed._

_"I do, I want to see my sister find someone...you've been single for far too long..."_

_"Eight years Bilbo...I hardly call that long..."_

_Her brother gave her a stern look, it made him look much like their late father. Bella sighed and then they both settled down for their meal. _

_It was late when Bella pulled up outside her flats. She walked up the many stairs and reached her door. It was already unlocked. She sighed and leaned her head against the door, stalling her time to go in...giving in she opened it and went into her small home._

_"You took your time my dear."_

_"I had some stuff to clear up..."_

_The pale man got up from her sofa and walked swiftly over to her._

_"You're going to see Oakenshield tomorrow?"_

_"How did you..."_

_He stroked her cheek, his icy fingers silencing her question. She shivered and he grinned. He leaned in and whispered, his lips grazing her ear._

_"I have my wayssss."_

_He hissed the last bit and then ran his hands up her bare arms. Bella felt her heart quicken as he traced his fingers over her...then his lips caught hers. His tongue darted out and pried her mouth open, overpowering hers and dominating the kiss. His teeth dug into her bottom lip painfully and she moaned. He pushed her back against the door and she hooked her legs around his hips, pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders and working to undo the buttons of his black shirt. They never broke the kiss and he squeezed her hips, before pushing the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders. The dress pooled round her waist and Bella dug her nails into his scalp. He growled and pulled her from the door, hitting, and knocking over, a lamp and he moved through her flat, finding the all too familiar bedroom._

_"My dear...you are a gem to behold."_

_Bella was about to speak, but she was silenced by his lips and her back hitting the sheets. She heard his belt unbuckle and suddenly he was crouched above her, kissing and biting her with his fang-like teeth. She moaned again and he rewarded her by sucking the skin of her neck. He pulled off his dark shirt, tossing it carelessly to the side, and grabbed her bare shoulders. Bella turned her head as he started nipping and licking her neck again. Tears filled her eyes...and then Smaug's hand turned her too look at him again._

_**Please Review...**_


End file.
